


John's Best Friend

by Mournful



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mournful/pseuds/Mournful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece exploring what it's like to be John, when John has a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Best Friend

Sherlock was John’s best friend. This had been the case since they’d first met. It would, John imagined to himself, be the case going forward. Probably forever. John was imagining just this, while Sherlock paced the floor, muttering and sometimes shouting. While John had found this behavior startling when they’d first met, he now found it comforting. As if there were a raging storm protecting him from all other raging storms that might come.  
And so John relaxed in his chair and watched the storm rage. Every now and again to prove he was paying attention he’d interject with some insight. Sherlock would often cut John off with some sort of scathing remark, but John didn’t mind, because he knew Sherlock loved him. Besides, sometimes John’s insights were exactly what Sherlock needed to hear to solve the crime. Sherlock always got the credit in the end of course, but John didn’t mind because he knew Sherlock loved him.  
John’s favorite days were when they’d go out with Greg and solve crimes. Greg was really nice, and John loved Greg, but never as much as he loved Sherlock. John imagined Greg felt the same way. He imagined probably everyone did. Before he met Sherlock, there hadn’t been much love. Now he lived in a world where everyone loved everyone, but John loved Sherlock the most. And that made John happy.  
On crime days, they’d get to go to all sorts of interesting places. Sherlock would look at things close up, or he might walk in a specific pattern, or maybe he’d talk very quickly about something right in front of him. He had all sorts of different ways of solving crimes. In order to help, both John and Greg would poke around while sometimes offering observations. Sherlock would respond as usual, but John thought it obvious that his insights were better than Greg’s. He suspected Greg knew this as well. When Sherlock was dismissive of Greg, it obviously hurt his feelings. It wasn’t enough to drive Greg away, so Greg must also know that Sherlock loved him at least a little bit. But not as much as Sherlock loved John. Sherlock was John’s best friend.  
Sometimes there was danger on crime days. And sometimes, on the worst crime days, someone would capture John. But in the end, as always, Sherlock would save him and solve the crime. Sometimes Greg was there too. He loved Greg.  
Other crime days were more boring. They’d go to places they’d been before, with lots of interesting things John wasn’t allowed to play with. But sometimes they’d see Molly. John loved Molly. She seemed so sad, so lonely. It made John want to go to her, but John loved Sherlock more than anyone else. Sherlock was John’s best friend.  
There was one crime day, when John didn’t know where Sherlock was. He ran through the streets looking for him. And then he saw him. Sherlock was standing on top of a building. John wanted to run to him, but Sherlock told him to stay where he was, and John always did what Sherlock told him. Sherlock always knew what to do. But then Sherlock jumped off the building. John ran to him as fast as he could, moved through a crowd of people, but there was so much blood. It was the only thing he could smell. It overwhelmed his senses. They took his friend away. John didn’t know what to do. Sherlock was John’s best friend. Who would be his best friend now?   
First he tried Mrs. Hudson, but the empty flat made him sad. Sitting in his chair felt even worse. Still, for a brief time he sat there and breathed it all in. Eventually he couldn’t bear to stay knowing that Sherlock would inevitably fade from this place. So he had to move on.  
That’s how he came to live with Greg. They got on well enough. Even took walks around the city sometimes, stopping to talk sometimes with people they’d meet. If there was at least one thing to be said of Greg, it was that he was much better at being nice to people. After some time of this, while it did bring out a more social side of John, he just couldn’t bring himself to be truly happy. Greg was his friend, a wonderful friend, but Sherlock was John’s best friend. So while they were friendly together, it was never a perfect living situation for either of them. Then one night, while walking together through the city, they met Mary.  
At that exact moment John sensed something special about her. She seemed to like John too. So much in fact that the three of them talked about John going to live with Mary. In a few days, he did. It was clear to him once he went to live with her, that she was perfect. She was never mean to him, and she wasn’t as clever as Sherlock, but she loved him and he loved her. That’s when he knew. Mary was John’s best friend.  
They spent a lot of time together when Mary was home. She went to some trouble to make him feel welcome, to encourage him to think of this as his home too. They even got a special chair for him only, because she knew he sometimes needed to sit alone. But eventually, most of the time, he would sit next to her on the couch. They would watch tv or she would work on her laptop and John would be content just to sit with her. Because they loved each other and Mary was John’s best friend.  
John would have hidden it if he’d known how to, but Mary knew that sometimes he still missed Sherlock. He would cry and she would comfort him. As time went on, being with Mary made missing Sherlock less painful.   
One day, while John and Mary were walking through the park, Sherlock was there again. Mary didn’t know him, so she screamed out in surprise when John ran as fast he could towards Sherlock. As John ran at him, Sherlock crouched down with his arms out and a huge grin on his face. John ran into him so hard that he tackled him to the ground. Then he began to lick Sherlock’s face repeatedly. He sniffed all around Sherlock’s head as Sherlock ruffled him behind the ears and laughed. John finished his check. This man looked like, smelled like, sounded like, tasted like and felt like Sherlock. This was Sherlock. Sherlock was John’s best friend.   
Suddenly John didn’t know what do. Mary ran up and started talking to Sherlock. Mary was John’s best friend. Sherlock was John’s best friend. Mary and Sherlock were yelling at each other. John couldn’t handle what has happening in his mind so he began to howl as only a beagle could. Then both Mary and Sherlock turned to him to comfort him and John saw that they both loved him. Mary and Sherlock were John’s best friends. Mary and Sherlock talked some more, then something strange happened. Sometimes John would go to Mary’s and sit on the couch or in his chair. Other times he’d go with Sherlock and solve crimes. Then one day, Mary came to live with Sherlock and they all lived together. And John was as happy as he could be. Because Mary and Sherlock were his best friends. And it would always be that way. Probably forever.


End file.
